secrets
by pretty misty blue
Summary: Sam has a secret she hasn't told Danny and Tucker.WHY? Is she scared? NO WAY IT'S SAM!HELLO? Only her Family knows about it. What is she hiding? This is mostly an adventure then Romance. Read if you can handle it. Smiles stupitly. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

This is BLue World coming at you personal. THis is a story im very happy to write. Latly the stories I have wroten have not thrilled me to really want to complete them but I did it anyway. I love this show and this is my 3rd fic ever and my first Danny fic ever. I love SxD. I love stories like these about same but you have to read to know what Im talkin about. ;)

* * *

What up? I'm Sam Manson and I have secrets. I have a secret that my best friend Danny is a ghost super hero. I have a secret that I'm in love with him. Last secret is something no one's knows but my family. Not even Danny or my other best friend Tucker knows this secret. It's something I can't tell anyone at all. I trust my friends but the risk is too much. If you are too scared what the secret is I won't tell no more and you shall leave but to people who want to know I tell you more.

Let's start like this:

It was a normal day.

"Watch out Tuck!" I yelled as a ghost was threw a blue ectoplasm blast in his way. He ducked in time but had to drop hard on floor to avoid it. Damn this is a tough one. The ghost was name Skulker. He is a ghost hunter but a ghost himself-ironic. He tried to take out Tucker because he can override his system and send him flying.

So far Danny is holding him back. Yep this is a regular day.

"Whelp, you will soon finally die."Skulker yelped his lame outburst.

"You said that how many times and I'm still here?" Danny rolled his eyes.

"That is true." I added while I thought about it.

"Shut up! I will kill both of you!" He yelled. You can see steam out of his ears.

"Right." We both said sarcasm deep in our voice. Then Skulker jetpacks came out and he flew away again.

"Good job Tuck!" Danny said proud of his face but when he say his face you could tell something was wrong.

"That wasn't me." He said with a confused look in his face. They look at me but I turned and started walking away.

Then I yelled back at them. "Now, how could I, Sam, possibly do that?"

All didn't have to look back to know they looked at each other ,then me and started running to keep up with me. They have no idea how close they were.

* * *

Hope you like review please. No pressure or anything other than I wont write no more.......sooooo bye bye!!!!!!!!


	2. turn downs and lies

They guys!! I really like this story so Im updating quickly. It took all night for this chapter but its finish. WARNING: Cursed words are used but only like two or three.

Too sleeping to check grammer so sorry about that I will try harder tomorrow. And there is action in this chapter and a little Romance but relli DxS at first it will happen later.

* * *

"So Sam, are you going to the dance on Friday." Danny asked me.

"She's has to go Danny. It's the end of the year party." Tucker explains happily.

"It's her choice Tuck, she don't have too."

"If I drag her butt there she will."

"Sam would rip your arm off before you could try."

"Thanks for answering my questions for me Tucker! I have no mind of my own so that really help me out." I said with more sarcasm then I intended but I was happy with it.

"Also I'm going. I have plans, can't make it, o well." I said spinning in Danny's computer chair.

"What plans?" Danny asked starting up the game in his room for him and Tucker to play.

"Something that involves me and a few people I know."I can't tell them what I really have to do on Friday. Today is Wednesday and we don't have school since all finals and other school crap is finished.

"Who do you know other than us?" Tucker asked with a smug.

"My family is coming to town and I know more than just you two, it's just I like you guy the most."

"Ok how about on Saturday?" Danny asked

"No Way, I'm busy. My Family will still be there." I told them without a problem but I had a feeling Danny knew I was lying a little bit but he couldn't tell if it was true or not. I don't care if my family came or not I would have came with them anyways. My family is a bunch of rich snobs that get on my nerves but my younger cousins are cool. What I really had to do was train.'

"Oh" Danny said a little sad.

Tucker suddenly had a smile on his face.

"Since Sam not going maybe you can ask Valerie to the dance?" tucker smirk looking at me than back at the game.

"Well I guess I could go with her she is cute, strong, independent, smart, funny, relievable-

I HAD to interrupt.

"What is relievable is trying to kill you. What's funny is saying lame jokes about killing ghost. What's smart is failing Spanish. What is independent is following the crowd. What is strong is you can't do a push up and what's cute….well I don't judge girls." I said with a whole lot of sarcasm and the boys look at me with black looks.

"What's your problem with you and Valerie?" Tucker asked a little too smug.

"I had a fight with her last week."

"What fight?"Danny asked shocked well not that shock because it's Sam.

"When you and Tucker left for the "All Day Father Bonding" with you guys Dads.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was at the Nasty Burger by myself eating my fries and veggie burger. I was thinking about recent events that I couldn't tell my best friends, again.

"Sam we need to talk." Valerie said with a pinch of anger and just sat at with me without my permission. This should be good.

"What?"  
"It's about Danny. I have feelings for him and I think he has the same. I was wondering if you where a good enough friend you will tell him how I feel and put yours feeling aside for his happiness."

"Excuse me? I always put my feelings aside for him and Tucker. Who are you to tell me this! You are the one who broke his heart, and for your own feelings and not thinking of his. " I was pissed off beyond the stars.

"Please don't act so heavenly. I know you loved it when I broke up him because you thought you had a chance with him but he will never go with a bitch like you!!" Now we were standing up.

"If you know what's best for you, you will walk away." I was going to kill her.

"What are going to do?!?" she pushed me. Now I was purple gorilla mad. I punched her right in the gut then in the face. She side kicked me in the stomach and I backed up a little. She tried to do it again but I ducked and kicked her legs that sent her to the floor. I jumped on her and started punching her. Then she attacked my hair and pulled my head so she was on top of me. She started punching me now. I soon used my legs to kick her off of me. Once she was off of me I got a chair and hit her with it twice. The third time was for fun. She was knocked out. I kicked her ass.

"Sam, why are you smiling?" Tuck asked a little scared.

"Oh nothing." I looked at my watch and I realized I was about to be late.

"I have to go."I was already putting on my shoes.

"Do you want to play a match before you leave?" Danny asked

"I can't, I have to go."

"Do you want to come by later to watch a movie?" Tucker asked

"I'm not sure I might be still busy."

"With what?"

"My business so it doesn't concern you. Sorry if that sounded harsh but I got to go NOW."

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?

"I might not be able to."

"Bye guys, see you later." I ran out the house and I was gone.

_**Danny POV**_

"Tuck do you know why Sam is leaving us lately." I asked as my car passed him to the finish line.

"Darn. Well her family in town and everything. She has to focus on surviving."

I still didn't believe that excuse. Last time her family was here she begged me stay at her house so she won't be around them.

"Let's go outside." Tuck said giving up on the game.

"Sure maybe I can ask Valeriea to the dance?"

"Why not ask Sam? I bet you can convince her to go to the dance."

"Sam? She's not going and I don't want to pressure her."

I already know my feelings for Sam for about a year now. Tucker even knows about it before I did.

"Whatever."

_**LATER OUTSIDE**_

"Hey Danny!" I heard I perky voice and turned around and just the person I was looking for.

"Hey Val, What you been up too?"

"Nothing much."

"Are you sure, that black eye says otherwise. What happen to you?" Tucker asked laughing

"Sam." She said it with complete hate and disguise.

"Oh yeah. Sam said you two were in a fight but that all she said." Danny said trying not to laugh. He was proud Sam can get out of a fight without a boosting about it even if she didn't come out with a scratch.

"Sam, whoop your butt!! Why did you guys even fight?" Tucker laughing none stops.

Valerie scowled at him then turns her innocence face at me.

"I don't know what I did what she attacked me. All I said was "Sam we need to talk." Then she got made and started yelling at me and started punching me. All I wants to do was calm down all the drama."

I couldn't believe my ears. Sam was hard core but she never hurts anyone unless they deserve her.

"Sorry to hear that if it makes you feel better do you want to go the end of the year

Dance with me?"

"Ok."

_**SAM POV**_

I turned around sensing something is wrong.

"_SAM, PAY ATTENTION!"_

I turned around and almost got toasted. I did a back flip to avoid the burning fire that could me.

"_SAM YOU CAN'T LOSE FOCUS YOU HAVE TO CONCENSTRATE OR YOU DIE. THIS IS TRAININ, IMAINGE REAL LIFE. START OVER!!"_

"Yes Ma'am."I dodge a few more flames. I still have a bad feeling that something just went wrong.

* * *

In this story Varlerie sounds reallllly fake but in real life she is my third favorite chara. I hope you review night-night!!


	3. secrets revealed and the fight after

Chapter 3 is now up. Thanks for those who reviewed. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Sam, are you ok? You usually don't lose focus like that." My grandma asked.

"Yeah, I just have a bad feeling that something just went wrong."

"Sam, you grew stronger than in the past and I think as your reward you can tell your friends."

"What?"

"Your friend Danny is a ghost isn't he? I know since he told you a secret like that you feel guilty for not telling him. You can tell Tucker also. I trust him as well." She smiled.

I gave her a hug. We never told anyone our family secret unless you were getting married. That is what I love about my grandma, she always breaks the rules.

"Now go them the news." She released my hug and pushed me out the door.

I started walking to Danny house wondering how was I was going to tell them the news. Then it hit me. What better way to explain unless I show them. I started dialing Danny number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Danny, Tucker with you?"

"Yep, and we have to talk about you talking Val for no reason.

"Huh?"

"Val said you attacked just because you wanted to calm down all the tension between you too."

"You kicked her butt!" Tucker yelled in the background.

"I'll explain this when I over there. Ok?" Then I hung up before he could answer. Valerie is about to be killed, but I have to worry about that later. Then I transformed. No I am not a ghost but I am a wizard or sorceress it's the same thing. I had a dark purple strapless shirt with black pants. The belt contains a whip and potions. On the center on my shirt a black star with an S on it. My hair was only a few inches longer which is now on my shoulders. I said a spell and transported to Danny's room.

"What in the World?!?" Tucker yelled.

Danny transformed into this alter ego Danny Phantom.

"Calm down it's just me Sam."

"Sam?"Danny asked confused but didn't out his guard down. I realized this and transformed into my ordinal form.

"Whoa Sam what happen?"

"Family inherence. I call myself Black Rose. Each woman in my family from my dad side is chosen to have the Mason Power. We are a sorceress family. The person chosen will use the power for good and will have to keep the Rice family in check.

"Rice Family?"

"They are also are a wizard family that believe they are so special they can do whatever they want and can control the world. That family only the men get the power. I didn't tell you guys because no Mason is suppose to tell."

"Well it's not surprising you tell us then. You always break the rules." Danny smiled.

"Well back to the Valerie thing." Tucker said with a smug look. I don't like how this is going.

"So when Danny and I were searching for Valerie for he is asked her to the dance she said you attacked her for no reason."

"YOU ASKED HER OUT?" I grad his shoulders and was shaking him. How could he? I thought….

"Sam, calm down! Why do you care so much?"

"I don't!" I said a little louder.

"Then why are you screaming?"

"Because I want too!"

"What is so bad about Valerie? What did she do to you? She is a nice person that is always helping others! Why do have to be so jealous of her?" Danny yelled

I can't believe this! He is standing up for her against me!

"Maybe we should calm down here." Tucker included.

"No, if that's what you think then fine! I was never jealous of her and I hate her because she broke your heart and tried to kill you. Well sorry for trying to be a good friend and look out for you."

Tears were threatening fall any second. I was not going to cry. Not in front of no one even if it's my best friend.

"Sure, a good friend. If you are a good friend you would be happy for me and not bothering me about it. That's why I like Valerie more than you as a friend and person and a least she not a freak!" He said standing up not noticing the hurt look on my face.

I am about to break down. Only one tear was able to escape before I transformed into Black Rose and disappeared.

"Danny, you took it too far."

"What are you talking about? I was just defending myself."

"But, saying she jealous, and a freak. I thought you liked her."

"I do, and I didn't mean it but-"

"But nothing, you should apologize."

"Your right I should."

Then he changed to Danny Phantom and flew off. I smiled to myself.

"What would happen if I wasn't here?"

* * *

I know it's not that long but watever. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Chapter 4 might take time because I go back to school on tuesday. Also I have a poll for chapter 4. It a vote to see what you want to happen in chapter4.

A.) Danny gets in a fight with a ghost.

B.) Valeris fights Sam as the Black Rose because she thinks she was a ghost.

C.) Danny and make up and forgive each other already.

Your choice. bye bye


	4. useless fight

I was soaring through the open skies thinking about what happen. I used a spell that made me surf on the air with a purple disk. How could he say that to me? I thought we were friends to the end even if I wanted to be more than that. The tears were still continuing on my face. The flowing wind that passes me didn't help the tears stop but it did help me calm down. I stopped at the nearby park and took a seat on the bench. I was still Black Rose. I must look so pathetic looking like this. I guess the only thing to do is go home and-

I turned my head and jumped into the air with my magical purple disk holding me up. Right then and now the bench blew up with a pink ray. The other ghost hunter Valerie but in her red outfit the covered her identify.

"I guess there's a new ghost in town. Well if I was you I would go back to whatever you came from before I destroy you." Even I want to hurt her so badly right now it wouldn't be right. My grandma would never forgive me for using my power on a stupid human.

"Whatever, do whatever makes you happy but leave me alone." I said with a sweet use of bitterness and anger. I jumped off my disk and started walking.

"Fine let's do this the hard way." She threw a few daggers at me and dogged them easily.  
"I guess we have too but just know, I warned you." I smirked I wasn't going to use my powers. She wasn't it only weapon I will use is my disk and whip.

"You remind me of that Goth girl Sam. You think you can handle anything and think you're so tough but you're not. I'm going to have some fun fighting you ghost." She started shooting me with her pink rays.

I jumped on my disk again and took out my whip. I swirled it and graded her gun away from her.

"That Goth chick is pretty cool to me."I said trying to escape each attack in one peace as she got another gun.

"You know her, ghost?" She stopped shooting.  
"Um…yeah, I just said that. "

"How?"

"If you beat me in a hand to hand combat then I will tell you everything."

"Fine, but when I win, you better not be lying ghost."

"Whatever, let's just do this." I got in my normal fighting mode.

Where is she? She's not at home or the Nasty Burger. I shouldn't have been so harsh. She must hate me or something. Where haven't I looked? The park, she has to be there. I flew through the clouds heading to the park when I saw two girls already there fighting. One was in a red tight outfit that looks like… Valerie, and the other girl look like Black Rose! This is going to be bad. I turned invisible and watched. Valerie looks like she hitting with full force and Black Rose is blocking all the attacks. I got to stop this.

I flew down and pushed both of them apart and turned visible again. I looked at Black Rose. She didn't look at me, she must be still mad.

"Look you join the party ghost girl. It's the ghost boy trying to prove some ghosts are good. Well I can't deal with you right now this girl has some answers I want. "She got to her fighting position again.

"Ghost girl? Answers? What are you talking about?" I was totally confused. What answers can she possibly want from Black Rose?

"The girl next to you, she someone how knows about this girl I know and I want to know what she knows. I looked at Black Rose. She just gave her a glare still not saying anything. It was silent for a while until she finally said something.

"My name is not Ghost Girl, its Black Rose."

"I don't care about your name ghost."

"I not a ghost either. If I was wouldn't I did something a ghost would do. I can't faze through things, or fly by myself smart one, you just attacked me when I tried to walk away."

"You're not a ghost? Then how you did all those things?"

"First, I didn't do anything you didn't do, and second you still beat me. I don't I have to answer anything. "

"OK maybe we should leave and forget all this." I finally added after listening to them.

"Ok, but ghost boy, I have time to destroy you now." Out of nowhere she got a gun and almost shot me. Before anything else bad happen I grabbed Black Rose and turned invisible and took off.


	5. thanks

I don't own this show.

* * *

We went to my house. He fazed us into my room. He had a look on his face I hadn't seen before. It was a mixture of sadness, confused, and disappointed. I knew it had to do something with me. I changed back into my normal clothes. Danny didn't change into his human form so I guessed he was leaving quickly. I went into bathroom and turned on the shower. I went back to my room and took a drawer out and started to look for my pajamas for the night. Danny was still there staring at me. He just sat on a chair looking at me. I felt weird and thought should I really take m shower. I didn't want to deal with him right now. He's words still hurt my heart and fighting Valerie just a moment ago was no help. I took my PJ's and went into the shower.

I turned the shower on. The small sparks of warm water on me felt so good. I smiled at thought of how I feel this good because of a simple shower. Then I thought about why was a was stressed. A flash back of all the events that happen with me, Valerie, and Danny came to me. I frowned. Is Danny still here? No way. I been here for about a hour and Danny doesn't have a lot of patience. I turned off the shower and looked at the steam all around me. I put on my black shorts and purple strapped shirt with my bat slippers.

ARE YOU FOR REAL??

Danny was still here. He was laying on my bed. He turned and looked at me. He was still Phantom. I decided to igorne him. I walked pass my bed and went to my computer. I typed in a website that all ways called me down. It was a potery website. I read a few poems and log in my account and started typing.

"What you doing?" I was surpised he finally said something.

"Wow, he talks." I said with sacrasm.

"Yeah, I think you would know I could." He had since of humor in his voice.

"Yeah, 2 hours ago you had A LOT to say." I was pissed. He made me cry, and broke my heart.

" Oh, that."

"Hell yeah, that! What? You thought I was going to forget. Why don't you leave and go to Valerie!"

"Sam, I didn't mean to say all that stuff. I was mad."  
" When Im mad at you Danny, I don't that far."

"I sorry, It's just i really like Valerie-"

"Stop. I already know you do. You asked her to the dance. I been would have been mad you you where making fun of my...date. I forgive you." I didn't care about the arguement anymore. I just wanted him to leave. he saoid he freally liked her and not me. My eyes are starting to get watery.I need him to leave now.

"Sam, are you sure?"

"It's cool Danny. Can oyu leave now I need some time by myseslf."

"I can't. You still have to telllme about the why you guys were fighting. Both fights."

" I tell you later. Can you please leave now." Can't he understand I feel like about to die.

"Fine." He flew through the window and left. I sighed. 2 seconds later he was back and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Sam." He was thanking me for forgiving him I guess.

I hugged back but pushed him away. I coud tell he knew I was sad but didn;t want to bother me about it yet. he knew I wanted to be alone.

"Thanks Danny." I saod as he flew off.


	6. Are you kidding me

Sam and Danny are cool the next day which is thursday. Sam hasn't told her besties that she has to......so she could.........and she might not.........

Man, I can't tell you what the next few chapters will be about soo I guess you have to read.

I Don't own abything but my ideas, laptop, and hair- kind of!!

ENJOY!! This more romance this time, and mo action in this chapter.

* * *

It was one more days till the end of the year dance. I don't have a date to it though. My training ended quicker than I thought and it was still time till those _certain_ people came in town. I know you're wondering who those people are and yes I have something else I never told by buddies other than my powers. Those people are coming next week and this weekend will be my only break until they come. I started to think about the future then I thought about my past. So much has happened these few years with Danny and Tucker. We were finishing our last year of high school.

I kept thinking about how the day Danny got his powers, when he was in love with me because of Ember's spell, when he was drooling over Paulina. I rather not remember those bad times that much. Well Ember's spell wasn't that bad or when Danny got his power. I remember Tucker's first PDA, our fights about meat and salads, him giving me advice about Danny. Yeah Tucker knew I liked him. He never actually figured it out but he did have some thoughts about it. I told him when Valerie and Danny went out.

Just I was walking down memory road two people bumped into me. I looked up to see Dash and Kwan.

"Hey look it's the Goth chick." Dash smirked. Did he just call me _**chick**_? Whatever this is my break, no fights.

"You have been saying the same thing since freshmen year, jock. When are those 4 years you spent here are going to finally catch up to your slow ass and start some new words." Ok, the chick thing still made me mad but I'm not the only one mad now. Dash is red.

"Dash, man, she just talked to you like you were nothing." Kwan was laughing his head off. I don't insult Kwan. He just too stupid to know what I'm saying and if to know if it was insult or not. It was too easy.

I came here looking for you to help you and this is my reward?"

"You were searching for me and trying to help me? Why?" I had no idea what he was going to say.

"I was looking for you to ask a question? Since Paulina is in Malibu, and Star is going with Kwan, I thought I let you have the honor of being my date to the dance. I know that Fenton nerd asked Valerie and the techno geek got a date. That leaves you all alone."

"Why me?" He shocked me with that question.

"Face it, over the years you became a sexy girl. You really got a nice figure on ya now." He winked at me.

"True that, you did get hot." Kwan added

I was disguised. I crossed my arms over my chest and let my weight to my side on my body.

"First off, you came over here and called me a _chick._ Second of all I would never _ever_ go to a school dance, a mall, and movie or anywhere with you. If you somehow ended up in heaven, I would go to my hell myself just to get away from you! I'm just your second choice and you want me because of my body."

"So what If I want to go with you because of your body. It was a compliment. "

"I not going with you so leave and don't bother me again."

Kwan was in tears of laughter because his friend was just getting smacked talked by this one girl.

"Your coming with me if you like it or not!" Dash yelled.

"Like hell I won't. You don't control me." I yelled. We were causing a scene now.

"Is there a problem here?" Danny came through the small crowd.

"No there isn't." Dash said dragging Kwan by his jacket while he was still laughing on the floor. Dash doesn't mess with Danny any more. One time Dash actually pushed me to the ground and Danny was pissed. Danny whipped his ass and he doesn't mess with any of us no more.

"Let's go Sam." He grabbed my arm and we went to the park.

We sat our park. The spot a lot of ghost fights happen and where our first "fake out make out" happened. That was the best idea I had my whole life. We sat on the grass rear a tree for shade.

"So what happen with you and Dash?

"Ok, first off he called me a chick, so I insulted him and Kwan started laughing then he asked me to the school dance and I said why me, and he said because Paulina was in Malibu and Star was taken by Kwan so he asked me because suddenly have the right figure for him and he called me sexy, then Kwan joined and said I was hot, then I said no and would never go with him, so he got mad and I yelled at him and then you came and took me here to explain everything."

I was breathing heavily. I needed air. Note to self never talk a wholeparagraph when it is really one sentence which means no break time to breath more.

"Dash asked you out?"  
"Yes, and he only wanted me for my body."

"Dash called you sexy and asked you out?"

"Yeah Danny he did."

"Danny called you sexy and asked you out?" he whispered. I looked at Danny to see what was wrong with him. His head was down and his hair covered his eyes. Tucker came about that exact time.

_**DANNY POINT OF VIEW**_

Sam just finished telling her long but made it short story. Dash just insulted Sam calling her a chick. Then he called her sexy and asked her out. I keep repeating it over and over again like I was a broken record player. That's when Tucker came.

"Hey guys, I can't wait till Jasmine, my non paid date, see my moves on the dance floor it's going to be- Hey what wrong Danny?"

"DASH ASKED OUT SAM AND CALLED HER SEXY!!!!!!!!!!!" I was pissed I felt my eyes turn neon green and the more I thought about it I felt it was turning red.

"WHAT?!?!" Tucker knew that this issue with Dash was about ot make me commit murder and he couldn't believe what I said.

"Guys calm down, It was nothing and I said no,so it's cool." Sam was holding my arm. Her touch calm me down I could feel my eyes changing back to blue and my anger decreased.

"Sam did he really call you sexy?" Tucker asked

"Yes, he did, didn't I just tell you that. What you don't believe a handsome, attractive guy can call me, Sam Mason, sexy?" Sam was angry and Tucker was stuttering with an answer but what got me was that she just called Dash handsome and attractive.

"Sam, you think Dash is……. attractive and handsome?" I looked into her purple eyes that looked straight at me.

"Well Danny, Dash is kind of cute but not handsome and as for attractive I would say from a scale from 1-10 I would give him…"

She was thinking and her eyes were looking up at the sky. I really don't like how this is going.

"I can't score him; my real score isn't through 1-10." I was disappointed by this. She gave him a 20 or worst 25.

"You think he's that hot?" Tuck asked.

"What! Hell no! My score was a 0 or -1. I don't want a boyfriend that can crush my body if we hug."

I smiled. Sam never lets me down but my smiled disappeared when Tuck asked:

"Is Danny Handsome or cute and what is his score on a score through 1-50." Tuck had a smirk and Sam glared at him. I was wanted to know what she was going to say so badly.

"I don't have to answer to that."She said. I knew I could tell her the truth though.

"Come on Sammy, please, I want to know and be honest."

"Danny, I-"

"Please Sammy!" I gave her one of my puppy dog looks that still worked on her.

"Damn, the face. Fine I will do it, jerks." I smiled and ignore the 'jerk' part.

"I say you are a little handsome and the score would be-"

Just then smoke appeared and three men came out of no where. Just great.

* * *

who are these unknown dudes. Well try and find out. DxS all the way review please.


	7. bye

sorry for updating late. BLame the document manager. It wouldn't let me add more to the chapter.

I don't own the show.

* * *

The three men stood in front of us and were dressed in black in brown. They all had a symbol with a brown tiger in a black circle. I knew that symbol anywhere. It belonged to the Rice family.

"What you want?" I asked with anger in my voice. Danny and Tucker noticed it and became serious.

"You know what we want girl." The one in the middle said. I guess he was leader of the group.

"Yeah, I know but what you are doing here? We are supposed to meet next week."

"Mike just couldn't wait until the wedding, Samantha." The middle one was smiling.

"WEDDING!!" Danny and Tucker both yelled. Tucker looked completely shocked and Danny looked pissed off, but I don't why he was so mad.

"The agreement was if he beat me then I would marry his stupid lame self."

"But we need to speed up the process. Mike doesn't feel like waiting."

"Fine I will fight him right now, it will be fun." Just then the leader grabbed Tucker and held his hand near his near his neck. His hand was glowing brown and one touch will burn you. Crap.

"Mike doesn't want you to make a fuss and he doesn't want to fight you and mess with your pretty face."

"Who is this mike guy, you keep talking about?!?!" Danny yelled.

'You know when I told you about that spoiled no good losers, the Rice family? Well that's him. He is the next boy to get his power for his family power. He wants' to marry me because a girl sorceress is stronger than a boy and if I join his family, his family will be the strongest people in the world, but I don't want to marry that retard. And I agreed to fight him. If he win I will marry him if I win he gives his power away."

"That's stupid." Danny mumbled

"Now, come with me or I will kill him. Now if you come with us then you will not make a fuss and will marry Mike willing without problems." All of us tensed by the word kill, but I knew what I had to do.

"You son a-" I interputed Danny.

" Its cool guys. Mike is not that bad and I always wanted to get married." I lied Mike is a freak and I always wanted to marry Danny.I walked to the men as they let go of tucker. He was now next to Danny.

" Don't worry, I will invite you guys to the wedding, and don't cause no trouble their okay." I faked smiled.

"Sam are you sure?" Danny asked with sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm good."

The leader was saying a spell in another language. I looked at my best friends ever. Tucker looked guilty and upset. Danny looked pissed off and his eyes were neon green with a little red in it. I wished I could see his clear eyes again before I left. I waved at them and then we were gone.

Next thing I know was I was at a huge Mansion with the golden gates. Maids were every where cleaning and serving people. In the coner of the house you can see a pool and hot tube. The other side had a volley ball, soccer, tennis and football court. I alreadly hate this place.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think.


	8. the meeting

Sorry I had computer problems but Im back! I don't own the show.

* * *

As the golden gates open to show the very long road to the mansion, all I could think about was how Danny was going to be dancing with Valerie. How close they will be together when a slow song comes on or when they will look each other in the eyes and have a kiss to start their "relationship". I kept wondering these thoughts until I realized we were already at the door. I looked behind me and realized how long in thought I truly was. The main door opened by a butler that looked too overworked.

As we walk inside I see a chandler in the center of the room with a family portrait of the rice family above it. I looked farther and saw that three people were on the top case of stairs looking and smiling at me. There was an old looking man on the right who had gray hair on the side of his head but none of top of it. On the left was a fairly young looking woman who had midnight black hair and brown eyes. The center was a boy about my age. He had messy black hair but not as long or cute as Danny's hair. For the boy it looked like he was on some "certain stuff". He had green eyes like the man on the right. It was the Rice family.

"Hello my soon to be daughter! I have been looking forward to finally see you." The mother, Mrs. Rice, said walking down the stairs looking at me up and down. She was like my mother, a bad liar.

" Yeah it's nice to see the girl my son will be marring." The old man, Mr. Rice, said with a fake smile on his face. They didn't like me and really, I don't care.

"So Sam, how have you been?" Mrs. Rice asked with no real interest in her voice.

I looked at her with a glare that would have Tucker scream. After that they asked me no other questions. They just told me where my room was and Mike would be showing me the way. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs. As I go up, I see Mike watching me, smirking. When I reached the top he didn't say anything and walked away. I followed him and we went to my room. In there was yellow everything. I mean everything was yellow! This was worst than when my mother tried putting me to a pink dress. I looked at Mike and he was smirking. All of the sudden I was pushed into the wall. Mike had me pinned and started laughing.

"I picked the color just for you." He whispers in my ear. "Imagine, when we are married I can have all the kids I want from you." "He laughed and when he saw my surprised face. I was even more surprised when he fully kissed me on the lips! The surprise in me turned into anger and I started to lose control on my powers. My hands started to spark purple. What made me really lost control when he put his hands under my shirt! A large purple and blue explosion pushed him off of me and he landed on the ground hard. His face was bleeding and I feel to my knees.

"_He deserved that." That _was all I thought before I fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny already to told Valerie that he cant go to the dance with her. She got mad and start yelling and Danny finally saw what Sam saw. He finally saw how fake she was . He decided he will never doubt Sam like that again and he felt even more guilty about the fight they made about Valerie.

* * *

"Danny we have to save her." Tucker said desperately.

"Tucker, I already know that but how can we."

"Maybe I can help."

"Grandma Manson?" The boys say.

"Yep, in the flesh, and we have to hurry and rescue Sam. The wedding is tomorrow."

"Wells, that quick." Tucker said and Danny gave him a 'not-right-now'look.

"They want their family to hurry up and become more powerful than anyone." She said sadly thinking of Sam.

"Then let's go!" Danny said eagerly.

"Wait I have to tell you some every important information. You can't beat him Danny because of his powers. To defeat a wizard you have to fight magic with magic, that is why you must have Sam fight this battle.

"I might look weak but I handle him."

"I know you are the ghost boy and are very strong but to rally win this match you have to have Sam and her magic to win."

"How did you-"He said looking at Tucker with a confused look just like him.

"Not important now. I don't know what will happen if your ghost abilities and Sam's magic will do if combined. It can be very risky. It has never happen in history before. You can attack and defend yourself with your ghost powers but using ghost powers and magic to use as a weapon is something I not sure about. Just bring my Sam home alive ok?"

"Yes." Both the boys said.

"Tucker." She looked at him and passed him a green amulet on a gold chain. It was beautiful and it glowed with hope.

"Grandma Mason….I not a jewelry kind of guy so-  
"This is an amulet that allows you to use magic. You won't be able to do major stuff like Sam can do so don't push it. Here is a spell book that can tell what spells you can do." She handed him a little red book.

"Thanks. " he said stunned then a question hit him.

"Where are they?"

"I know where it is…."

Danny was lost in thought. He knew Tucker would remember the directions. All he thought about was Sam. He would never let Sam marry that fool.

_Just hold on Sam._


	10. A cool Maid

Sam woke up with a start. She swore she heard Danny talking to her. She still laid in bed with her eyes opened. Bed? She just realized what had happen before with Mike and how she lost control of her powers. She looked and saw no one was in the bed with her. She relaxed a little until she heard a sound. She looked up but didn't move from her spot. She didn't want to be noticed yet. She saw a girl walking around the room.

The girl was African American and had long black hair that passed her shoulders. She had her hair in a high ponytail and was wearing a maid's outfit. She looked at 15 but it was hard to tell since she had her back turned. Sam used a spell that made here quiet. Any sound she made would not be heard. She could scream and you won't be able to hear her. She climbed out of the bed and walked near the girl. The girl was putting clothes into a dresser. The drawer consists of dresses that were red and some were yellow.

Sam looked at the clothes with disgust. As the young girl turned around she bumped into Sam caused both of them to hit the ground. The young girl screams as she fell. Sam yelled as she fell as well but because of the spell you couldn't hear her. A second later the other girl looked at Sam with amusement.

The girl started laughing and soon Sam did as well. She looked at the girl closely and she had light brown eyes and a innocent face. She was right when she guessed she was 15.

"Wow that was funny."

"Yea it was but who are you."

"The name is Niasia."

"What you doing here?

"I'm your personal maid. I worked for the family since I was 6 and they decided I will be the one to help you around."

"Why would a girl like you be here? Like you have a great sense of humor.

"Thanks and I'm here because I have nowhere to go." She said sadly and I realized I asked too much about her personally.

"Well you have to get dressed now. You have a dinner with your monster-in –laws." She giggled. She passed me a yellow dress with smiley faces on the bottom. Other than that it was a plan V neck dress.

"You're serious?" Sam looked at her and gave her a 'no way in hell ' look.

"Yep, come on its not that bad."Sam gave her another look.

"Ok maybe the smiley faces are a little much." She then smirked and got a black spray can.

"I like your style but won't you get in trouble?"

"Eh, it don't matter I like to make those bitches mad. Mostly Mike."

"I don't blame you that guy is a creep."

"I know! He doesn't have any brains at all and what is with his hair. It's all spiky and crap."

"I know and that laugh on his? What is he? Mickey Mouse." We both started laughing.

_**Later on that day after the boring dinner and back to Sam's room**_

I was sitting on her bed, bored. I found out that my wedding was tomorrow and I had no idea what to do. I could use my powers to escape but then they will hunt my family and friends and I would forgive myself. The door opened to show Niasia enters the room. Her hair was a little messed up and her hair covered her face.

"I thought you might want some tea." Her voice was strong but a little cracked.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried. She looked up and her ponytail went to the back so you can see her face. She had a bruise on her left cheek.

"OH MY GOSH !" I yelled and ran over to her.

"No stop!" She screamed and the tea that was in her hand flew and it was about to hit me until it froze into place. I looked at her and she looked down.

"You have magic?" She hushed me up and we sat on my bed.

"Don't say it so loud."

"First of all what happen?" I asked and I summoned up a ice pack for her.

"Thank you. Mike didn't like how your dress changed and he went to me and asked what happened. I e knew I was lying and hit me."

"Why didn't you use your magic to fight back?" I was pissed off.

"I can't show him how I have powers or I would have to marry and he is just too strong."

"How did you get your powers?"

"When I was young my family was the Rich. The Rice and Rich have never liked each other. One day The Rice family came and killed everyone. I was the last one left and they took me in to serve them." I was confused.

"Only men from the Rich family can have the power so did you get it?"

"Before my father died he used all his strength to give me the power. I cried that day. When he was finished I was glowing pink and then it disappeared. That's when the Rice family found me."

"Wait a moment I told her." I left the bed and stood up. I placed a hand on her face and the after a purple glow the bruise was gone."

"Thanks she smiled."

"No problem and I can't have my maid of honor with a bruised on her face." I smiled she looked shock and then smiled.

After a while of joking on Mike, Niasia asked an unexpected question:

"Sam, are you in love?"

"Why you ask?" I asked blushing.

"Because you keep talking about this boy named Danny."

"Oh. To tell you the truth…yeah…..I do love him.


	11. The final battle

I woke up feeling the worst I ever been. Today was my nightmare. Today was my death. Today was the die I will never feel happiness again. Today was my wedding. I sat up in my bed looking around. You could hear the maids and butlers running around. You could also here Mrs. Rich heels walking around and her yelling every loud. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror. There were bags under my eyes and they were a little red.

"Hey." Niasia came to view. She looked depressed just like me. She handed a white wedding gown and I put it on. Later some more maids came in and started doing my hair and such. I didn't fight back. I didn't try to stop whatever they were doing to my hair or nails. I felt empty. I felt the life sucked out of me. I know I'm Goth but this is just too much. My family and friend were at stake and I can't risk their lives.

"I'm sorry." Niasia said tears in her eyes."If I just showed my powers you wouldn't have to marry someone other than the man you love." By now the maids lest and the wedding was starting.

"No I wouldn't want you to go through this. It's ok." I said with a weak smile.

"Miss Manson, it's time."

I stood up and walked up to the door with Niasia where the ceremony was being held. .She gave me a side glance and then looked forward. She was said sorry one last time. I looked at her and I hugged her.

The doors opened to show a crowd of people who I believed were the rest of the Rice family. They all turned around and looked at me. I walked aisle slowly. My head was down while Niasia was at my side. Every one sat down when we reached the alter. I felt tears in m eyes. Mike tried to hold my hands but I wouldn't let him. My hands were on my lap. The preacher spoke and went to the 'I dos'.

"Do you Mickey (wow I was right) Rice take Samantha Joel Manson to be your lovely wife through sickness and health and for the good and the bad?"

"I do." He gave a smirk full of lust. I knew what he was thinking.

"Do you Samantha, take Mickey to be your beloved husband through sickness and health and for the good and the bad?"

I looked at the preacher then at Niasia. She had sadness all on her face. I looked at the other maids and butlers and they were sad as well. I looked at the Rice family. They looked eager. I turned to Mike. He looked mad. It might be because I haven't answered yet. I closed my eyes fighting off the tears. No one can see my cry.

"I d-

BAMMMMM

A huge explosion came that destroyed the roof. I see the Fenton Speeder and Danny Phantom in the air. He looks pissed but when our eyes connected he looked to calm down a bit. I smiled formed on my face. I turned to Mike and smirked.

"You're going to go through hell." I told him. He looked at me surprised. He grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Say it! Say it now! Say I do!" He yelled. All of a sudden his hand was hit by a green ray. Danny was in front of me.

"Don't touch her." He said coldly.

"Sam if you don't marry me, your friends and family will die." Mike smirked.

"I don't think so." Danny smirked back. Soon all of the Manson family was there and ready to fight.

"Wow…..I didn't expect is." I said overjoyed. Then the battle began.

MY PARENTS were fighting Mike's Mom and Dad. You can see my mother do a black flip to dodge Mrs. Rice kick. They both didn't have powers but they were still fighting. My father wasn't doing so well. The power came from this family but he is a man so he didn't get it unlike Mr. Rice who had powers because his family the men get the powers. Tucker was there to help him though. Wait….Tucker using magic! I'll ask later. Danny was fighting Mike. He just put his ghost shield up to avoid multiple shots from Mike. The shield cracked and he was pushed back a little but it held its ground.

I saw Niasia just standing in the chaos. I ran over to her.

"We need to help them." I told her.

"I don't know that much magic no one taught me."

"You see who Mr. Rice is fighting? That is my friend Tucker and my dad. I don't want them to die." As I said this you can Tucker being blown back.

"I…I… will fight." She said. I smiled then I changed into Black Rose. I grabbed a potion from my belt.

"Here. This is a potion that can boost you up. Use it. " I told her.

"We can transform?" She asked shocked looking at me.

"Yes but you have to train hard for it. In this form your magic is stronger. Now let's help my dad and Tuck." We were running to the fight scene when I look back and saw Danny throwing beams at Mike. Two of them hit him and sent mike flying. Danny can handle himself for now.

NIASIA POINT OF VIEW

_Oh crap! Oh cap! Oh crap! Oh crap!_

I'm really going to be fighting. I don't think I could do this. What if I let everyone down? I looked at Sam. She was determined. Then I remember how I saw the Rice family killed my family. The abuse they put me through. My courage went up. I saw Sam's dad landed a solid punch on him. I ran faster and used the potion Sam gave me. I felt excited as a new rush went through me.

I formed an energy ball in my hand and sent it to him. It hit him right in the chest. Sam's friend Tucker looked at me and smiled. I turned my head to Mr. Rice. He was looking at me with shock.

"But….but…how?" He stuttered out.

"Before my father died he gave me the power." I told him

"That damn-"He was interrupted by Sam jump kicked him in the face. We keep fighting him and became weaker quickly. It was four against one after all.

"Niasia, say this spell with me." Sam told me. We grabbed each other's hand and recited the spell. I was glowing pink again and she was glowing purple. We both put our hands facing him. He was distracted by Tucker and Mr. Manson. I twisted beam of pink and purple hit Mr. Rice and a huge light blinded everyone. When the light was gone he was as well. Mrs. Rice ran way and soon later a lot of the Rice families were running in fear. I smiled and I knew we were going to win.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Mike yelled. He saw his family running and his father disappeared by us. He gave us a hard glare. He whispered a few words and the next thing you know he was right in on me. He friend to punch me but I ducked.

SAM POINT OF VIEW.

Mike tried to hit Niasia but she ducked in time. She said a spell the made Mike fly back a little but because she still is a beginner he only went 2 feet. He charged again but Tucker looked at his little red book .When he saw a spell he liked he said it out loud his hand in the direction of Mike. I knew that spell. It was a high leveled spell. I didn't think Tucker could do it. He used a spell to push gravity on Mike and that forced him on ground. Mike struggled, trying to get free. Tucker look like he was having problems. The necklace on his next hovered around his neck growing bright green and it broke. Tucker fell to the floor, tired. Mike was free and sent a huge force field to push everyone back. Danny went intangible to block it. I hit the floor hard that made the ground crack. I closed my eyes for a while getting use to the pain. I remembered a spell my grandma taught me. It healed me up but I still have the bruises. It's easier to heal other people than yourself. I finally opened my eyes to see Danny and Mike fighting in the sky. I looked to my parents and Tucker and Niasia. My parents were knocked out but I can see them breathing. Tucker and Niasia were on the ground, eyes opened, watching the fight in the sky. Danny was looking tired. So a summoned my flying disk and went to help him.

When I got their Mike was about to hit Danny in the face. I used my whip and grabbed his arm and held it back. Danny took the opportunity to use to hit multiple shots on him. Mike flex to the ground outside the building. We went back to the ground waiting for the next move. Mike stood up. His face bleeding and he looked tired but determined. I looked at Danny he had a cut on his face with held a cold glare on Mike. His eyes were a little red.

"Sam, I still giving you a chance, marry me and then no more pain."

"No thank. You're defeated. Your family is gone or on the floor defeated. "I told him  
"Sam, think about it. If we were married we would have all the power. Our children would be the strongest and no one will defeat them."

"Sam doesn't care about that stuff. She doesn't want to marry you so just back off."Danny said. I looked at him, shocked.

"Sam is independent and doesn't want you sorry ass. She shouldn't be forced to marry someone as ugly as you with her beauty. She's too smart for your dumb ass." Danny yelled and used his ice powers to freeze Mike frozen.

"Danny….." I said looking at him. He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and hugged him. His back was turned to Mike so he couldn't see the ice melting off of him. I had my eyes closed and when I opened them I see Mike using a charged brown beam heading for us. I pushed Danny off and charged all my energy and magic into this one blow. A purple beam came out of my hands and collided with the brown beam. I was winning in the beginning. My beam was pushing his back but somehow he got more power and his beam was pushing mine back.

"I don't care what your grandma said I have to do this." Danny said standing next to me charging an ice- ghost plasma ray.

"My grandma said what?" I asked struggling to keep going.

"She told me that my ghost powers and your magic mixed together as a weapon can be a good thing or a bad thing. No one knows what will happen." I looked at him

"Then do it Danny, let's just hope it's a good thing."

"Ok Sam." We mixed his green and blue beam with my purple one, a rush filled in me and the beam became bigger and stronger. It went through his brown beam and hit him in the chest. His eyes opened wider and we stopped. We looked to see him be frozen by ice. When he was completely frozen the ice broke to small pieces.

We won. I'm free. I smiled and hugged Danny. He changed back to his normal self and so did I. We were too weak to be in our powerful forms. We hugged each other tight, afraid if we let go something bad will happen. I closed my eyes finally relaxing.

I opened my eyes to see I was in my real room. I guessed I collapsed earlier. I stayed in bed remembering all that happened to me. All the secrets I held, all the fights with Valerie, and almost married to a monster. I felt a cold hand on shoulder. I already knew who it was.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Sam." After that we just stood in silence.

"Danny, did you mean it?"

"What?" He was confused I can tell by the look on his face. I sat up and grabbed his hand. He turned back to Fenton and looked me straight in the eye.

"Back there….when we were fighting...you said all those things about me. Did you mean it?" I saw him blush a little and felt heat in my own checks.

"Of course Sam, I meant it. You deserved better and you are this beautiful, kind, indepen-"I cut him off and kissed him. The kiss sent fireworks to my head , butterflies and my stomach and heat on my lips. It was great until…

"Sam are you awake?" Niasia saw us kissing and when we heard her we broke away blushing.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" She asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

"Grandma Mason told me I can live here and she will help me in my training?"

"So you're going to be here awhile?" Danny asked.

"Yep." She looked at me and then at Danny. "So Sam is this the boy you love that you kept talking about?" She gave us a smirk and ran out the room. I got my bed ready to chase her. When I reached the door I turned to face Danny and smiled and said:

"Yeah , you are the guy I love."

"I love you too Sam." Danny said smiling.

* * *

I am finally done and I feel great. Thanks for all who followed the story and reviewed. Now I have to finish my story Purple Star. BYE -BYE!


End file.
